A traditional decorative lamp in tubular aquarium usually comprises a container which has water and a plurality of artificial fish therein, a base which supports the tank, and a cover covered on the top of the container. The base also has an air bubble valve for making air bubbles and the glass tube for lighting. When turning the power on, the color of the container is provided by the color of the glass tube to enforce the eyesight effort. The air bubble valve is made air bubbles by a pump to keep those artificial fish moving. However, the base of the container occupies much storage. Furthermore, it is not easily to be repaired when damaged.